The Moon Princess
by EternusCaries1
Summary: Serena is Eternal Sailor Moon and Luna keeps on telling her she it at her full power. But Serena fills something missing...but what is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**  
_ I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy_

**The Moon Princess**

**_Chapter One:_**

Serena Tsukino looked up to the moon and signed. It had been 4 years since she became Sailor Moon. It was still so hard for her to comprehend how she could be the Moon Princess and the main defender of the world. She touched her locket on his chest. It had gone through many changes, just like she had. Now it had two white wings coming from it and it was in a shape of the heart. Because of this she had become Eternal Sailor Moon.

Luna kept on insisted how that meant she was in the strongest form of Sailor Moon. Luna had bragged about Serena for a long time. She said that the only person that had ever gotten this far was the Goddess Celestial and that she thought one day Serena would be come the next Celestial. Serena sighed and looked away from the moon. Artemis said the other day that she was in fact the new Goddess Celestial, but instead she would be Goddess Serenity.

But Serena couldn't help feel as if she had not gotten to the last and final stage of Sailor Moon. It would seem that the final stage of Sailor Moon would come just when her life it self was becoming complete. Right now her life was far from complete. Her fiancé Darien was in America and Rini was gone back to the future. To confuse things more a strange girl appeared at her house the other day. The only thing she ever said was "Chibi-Chibi" so that is what the scouts called her.

Right now Chibi-Chibi was laying in the bed sound asleep with a little teddy bear cuddled up to her. Serena felt the same bond she had with Rini with Chibi-Chibi. Could it be possible that Chibi-Chibi was one of Serena's future children? She smiled softly at the little girl and looked back up at the moon. She could see dark clouds in the distant and knew it would be a long night.

Dark stormy nights where the nights monsters usually attacked... She glanced at the clock it was 9:30 and she had school tomorrow. She was slowly getting better at school and less people called her meatball head. Luna kept on saying how she had matured and that the time of Crystal Tokyo was closing in quickly. Serena dreaded that time. Could she really unfreeze the entire earth with her power? Of course Luna said she was Goddess Serenity. She was un-melt the world and on her wedding day will turn into the matured grown up Neo-Queen Serenity.

Tears filled her eyes, something wasn't right; something was missing, but what. She turned her back on the moon and went downstairs. She looked around the darkness and sighed. She didn't know what to do. She saw the door in the distance and went toward it. Slipping her shoes on she went out side and quietly closed and locked the door behind her. She heard a scream in the distance and took off running toward it.

She stopped and saw a horrible monster sucking up all the energy in her. She grabbed her locket and sighed, "Eternal Moon Power!" The transformation took place and she stopped for a minute to look at herself. The wings and the long scepter of power she carried would make you think she was Goddess for sure. She ran out and the enemy stopped and dropped the girl. The girl saw her and smiled. "Stop right there. I am Eternal Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I will punish you" She said while striking numerous of poses.

The monster laughed and charged at her. She flipped over it and aimed her scepter. She finished the monster off quickly and the girl's power returned. She turned to flee before the girl woke up but for some reason she stayed.

The girl stood up and walked over to her "Thank you so much...who are you?" She asked. She turned back to face the girl and the girl gasped.

"I am Eternal Sailor Moon, protector of the innocent and Princess of the Moon." The girl nodded,

"Are you an angel?" the question was so simple but yet caught Serena completely off guard.

"No...Be careful and return home please." With that she turned and took off into the air. She returned home and climbed through her window that she left opened. She de-transformed and sighed. "Angel?" Serena asked herself. She looked like one of those to. Wings, grace, scepter, protecting the innocent. Something from her life was missing. She knew she hadn't reached her full power. She knew the time of Crystal Tokyo was coming. She had felt the cold in the air recently. Chilling to the bone and it was during summer. She looked at Chibi-Chibi, Chibi-Chibi was returning home tomorrow.

The scouts don't know where her home is, but she does and she had her stuff packed. Serena climbed in bed and closed her eyes. Sleep awaited her on the other side.

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Hihi, if you don't mind, plz review, it's been a while since I have wrote anything. I hope you'll enjoy this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**  
_ I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy_

**The Moon Princess**

_**Chapter Two:**_

Serena opened her eyes to a completely different world. She sat up and felt even her clothes had changed. She looked at herself and realized in horror she was in Princess Serena's clothes. She stood up and took in her surroundings. Her room was huge, she looked at the balcony that over looked a grand palace. What was going on, why was she in the past, why was she on the Moon. She ran through the huge double doors into the hall. She looked both ways and didn't know where to run but she decided to run left. She stopped suddenly though and reached for her chest.

She felt the relief wash over her when she still felt the locket. She slowly walked toward the biggest double doors she ever saw in her life. She opened them to see the throne room, her mother sitting proudly in the chair in the middle of two other chairs.

"Mom" Serena paled and her mom looked toward her. "Serenity, what's wrong? You look pale" the Queen stood up and Serena was so confused.

"What's happening to me" She whispered. She grabbed her locket. She thought that if she could turn into Eternal Sailor Moon everything would make since.

"Eternal Moon Power!" She yelled. The ribbons busted out of the locket as Queen Serenity watched confusingly as her daughter transformed. Once the transformation was over Serena's wings never looked more graceful. Her scepter was a staff.

"Serenity, what is this all about?" the Queen asked.

"Mother...I don't know how or why I am here." Eternal Sailor Moon started to cry. Memories flooding her mind about her life here.

"You're from the future then?" Queen Serenity asked. She nodded and stopped crying. "What happens...why are you...a fighter?" So Sailor Moon explained it all, the battles, the long years, the pain, the suffering.

And after that Queen Serenity knew why she was there. "Come with me, I am to give you a power that will change everything." Eternal Sailor Moon followed the Queen to the room where the Silver Imperium Crystal was held. The pink one in Sailor Moon's locket began to glow and the cover vanished. The Silver Imperium Crystal held in the glass case in the middle of the room shown brightly. The glass case off of it vanished and it floated up. It quickly merged with the one in Sailor Moon's locket and a powerful light exploded. A transformation happened that will never be forgotten.

Sailor Moon changed, one last and final time. A long white cape floated behind her, her hair turned Silver, her eyes a deep pale blue. Her shirt white and with her locket being white with feathers... Her skirt being white but in the middle with streaks of pink, blue, green, red, yellow, and orange... The jewels on her meatballs white instead of red, high heels instead of boots, a long white staff with a heart at the top... She was proud, you could tell by just one look at her that she was the ruler of it all. She was Sailor Cosmos.

Serena had never felt more complete; she looked at her mother who was now disappearing. It all started to dim. She saw her self in a mirror, she had changed, and she had become something. She felt the power running through her. Then it all went black. When she opened her eyes again she was in her room, holding her locket that had changed into the one she saw. It had really happened. Sailor Cosmos was born.

END OF CHAPTER

Author's Note: Wowz this chapter is good lol, or so I think. Plz review...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**  
_ I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy_

**The Moon Princess**

**_Chapter Three:_**

Serena hid the locket in the drawer, she didn't want anyone to find out about her powers yet...she wanted to surprise them. She smiled and Chibi-Chibi awoke. She looked at Serena and somehow new and for the first time she said something else besides Chibi

"COSMOS!" She yelled and ran for her. Serena was taken aback when the child flung herself in her arms.

She smiled though "hey there Chibi, yea, I am Cosmos but do me a favor, don't tell any body just yet k?" Serena couldn't believe how excited the child was.

She giggled "K" She jumped down from Serena's arms and Serena was painfully reminded of Rini.

Her beeper went off and she opened the scouts where in the middle of a battle. She said she would be there quickly and closed it. "Are you coming to fight with me Chibi?" Chibi nodded and took out her locket. Serena took out her and held it high "Cosmos Moon Power!" The blinding flash of light took both figures in and Cosmos smiled dearly at the Chibi Eternal Moon beside her. The only difference was the pink hair done up in hearts. She nodded, "Now remember Chibi, they won't know who we are." Cosmos said. Chibi giggled again and they flew out of the window. They arrived at the scene quickly.

"Where is Sailor Moon?" Mars cried out.

Cosmos twirled her staff and light shone down from the stars. Everyone looked to the spot and gasped.

"Who are you?" Jupiter asked silently.

"I am Sailor Cosmos, ruler of the stars! Protector of all planets! She walked toward them. I'm here to help you my friends." She said. Luna stared in awe; she had seen the form before, in fairy tales that is. The moon kingdom had one guardian, one true goddess, one true ruler and that was the founder of the moon, Queen Selenity, she was nicknamed Queen Cosmos. And she was standing here, right in front of them.

"SELENITY!" Luna yelled and everyone turned toward her. Cosmos smiled and nodded. She looked at the monster and started to twirl her staff. (I don't know any of Sailor Cosmos real moves so I'm gonna have to make up one, if anyone does know a move she uses plz tell me lol)

"Moon beam!" (Corny, yea it is lol) She pointed the scepter at the monster and a white beam shot of out it turning it to dust. She looked at the scouts. "Sailor Moon is on her way, so I must be going" With that Cosmos grabbed Chibi-Chibi and flew off with her. She landed in an alley way and de-transformed. "Oh great, how do I get to become Eternal Sailor Moon again!" Serena exclaimed.

Chibi giggled, "You can become any form of Sailor Moon now, just say the words." Serena was amazed, could that be true?

"Eternal Moon Power!" She felt the transformation take place, but couldn't believe it. She touched the wings and held the old staff. She smiled and looked at Chibi "Go home honey, they can't see me with you right now k?" Chibi nodded and took off the other way. Sailor Moon flew to the scouts and she tried to look surprised to see them waiting with out a monster. "You guys killed it already?" She asked.

Luna stepped up "No we didn't kill it. If you came on time you would know what happened!"

Moon frowned, "Sorry guys, I had to get Chibi back to sleep." They all nodded.

Luna smiled "but anyway, we were helped, Sailor Cosmos!!! Of all People the Queen, Goddess, and Founder of the Moon. Queen Selenity helped us. I can't believe it, she's back, she's here, and I don't understand why she wouldn't want to talk to the present moon princess. You have been named Goddess Serenity...the closest name to Selenity ever. This night has been unbelievable." Luna took a breath and looked at Sailor Moon.

"Wow...why was she here though?" She asked. Luna shrugged, looking as puzzled as everyone else.

Then it happened, the most chilling blast came from the north. And Luna yelled 'NOOOOOOOOOO" Serena knew what was happening. The ice storm was here. They were out of time. She grabbed the locket quickly when she saw everything in front of her turning into ice.

"Cosmos Moon Power!" The scouts looked at her surprised when she started to transform, but then they were frozen in the ice as well. Serena could feel the coldness surround her as she was transforming. Her mind screaming Darien's name and the coldness closed around her. She tried to reach for the locket but found out she couldn't move her arm. She heard the screams of the people "HELP ME!!!!!!!" "WHAT'S HAPPENING?" 'RUN"

Then it all went black, she couldn't hear, couldn't see, and could barely think. She was frozen...

END OF CHAPTER Author's Reviews: Hrmmmmmm review plz.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**  
_ I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy_

**The Moon Princess**

_**Chapter Four**_

She tried desperately to move. But all she could do was think frantically about what she had to do. She was transformed into Cosmos; she should have enough power to break the evil spell! but how do I call on the power of cosmos, will it come to me from my minds voice? What if only I can break myself out of the icy prison and have to live among frozen people The fears and questions went on in her head for what seemed like hours. Finally a voice spoke from her head. She could see her mother floating down in her mind smiling at her.

"Honey, I gave you the power of the goddess Selenity because I knew you could use it, I knew you would know how to control it. Don't doubt yourself just say what you need to say to get the power and unfreeze the world of ice. It's already been longer then you think!" Serena looked at her mother's image.

"How long has it been?" Serena asked.

"It's been 3 months; the icy shield makes it seem like only hours. Please Serena hurry!" her mother disappeared and Serena knew what she had to do.

She focused in her mind and she could feel the burning sensation on her forehead. The mark of Cosmos "I call on the power of the stars and the planets; I call on the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal...MOON COSMOS POWER!" Her mind's screams seemed to shake the entire world. Serena passed out as she felt the power drain and melt the ice around her and she fell on the ground. Her mind was once again blank and full of worries and doubts. Did I do it? Or did I just kill myself, is everyone else free, or have a failed them

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Her friends were standing above her and Luna was crying. "What's wrong with everyone?" She asked quietly.

Luna smiled, "I can't believe that you are the goddess Selenity. I'm so proud of you! You freed the world from the icy spell." Luna said. Serena sat up and looked around. Sadness filled her when Darien was not there to hold her. Tears started to spill down her face, her life was incompletely without Darien beside her. The girls beside her seemed worried and they pulled her up to her feet. "Serena what's wrong?" She looked at them and smiled.

"I have to find Darien."

They all nodded and Serena grabbed her locket. "Eternal Moon Power!" The scouts stood by and watched the graceful transformation take place. Eternal Moon nodded to them and jumped into the sky. She had a long flight ahead of her. America, she had to find Darien, she had to beg him to come back with her...

END OF CHAPTER 4

Author's Note: TaDa Now on to the real story!!!! Lol, I hope you enjoyed plz review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**  
_ I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy_

**The Moon Princess**

**_Chapter Five:_**

Darien slowly stood up and looked at everything around him. What had happened, he was turned into Tuxedo Mask. The horror filled him immediate. "The ice storm..." He had to get to Serena, had to make sure she was ok. He knew this American College was a bad idea! He opened the door to see what must've been an angel at his door. "Serena...your here..." Tuxedo Mask backed up and she walked in.

"Darien it's time, I've changed, it's time for us to change, the ice storm has come and gone and I saw the shape of our palace in the distance." Darien looked her over; she was still the same Eternal Sailor Moon.

"How have you changed?" He asked.

Eternal Moon grabbed the locket and held it high, "MOON COSMOS POWER!" Tuxedo Mask took a huge step back as the white flash consumed her. He squinted and saw the ribbons take forms of her shirt, her skirt, and her boots. Just like any other transformation, but the grace she had on this one was outstanding. She stood in front of him; her silver hair cascaded down to the floor. Her pale blue eyes searching his... The cape seemed to flap in an invisible wind. She held the long scepter gracefully in her right hand. Tuxedo Mask gasped in awe, this wasn't even the same person anymore

"Serena what happened."

Cosmos smiled, "I became full."

A light outlined Tuxedo Mask and he changed to his Prince Endymion form. The outline came on Cosmos to and Princess Serenity appeared. At first the Prince and Princess just stared at each other. It had been centuries since they had been reunited. Then Serenity flung herself into Endymion arms and they held each other. Serenity looked up at him and smiled, "My prince." She said and they got closer,

"My princess..." Was his response then they kissed. While they were kissing a white light outlined them and they were transported to Crystal Tokyo, all the scouts were waiting along with a multitude of people.

As Serenity and Endymion stopped kissing they looked around to see everyone they knew. Applause broke out; they all somehow knew that the Prince had been reunited with his Princess. They all somehow knew that everything was just the way it was supposed to be. A blinded flash consumed Serenity and Endymion and everyone covered their eyes. When they looked at them again they saw Cosmos and Tuxedo Mask. Now people were a little confused. Andrew stepped forward from the crowd looking at all the Sailors. "So...the legendary Prince all along was Tuxedo Mask. But I always thought him and Sailor Moon had something going on, why...why is this person with him?" Murmurs went out through the crowds and the scouts smiled at Andrew.

Cosmos spoke up immediately, "I understand your confusion Andrew, I am the final form of Sailor Moon, I have changed many times and this last change only a few have seen before now, I look completely different, my hair has changed from his sun shine blond to a ghostly silver. My eyes from them deep Ocean blue to a pale blue sky. Even my outfit has changed, and the wings are gone. This change is to be my final phase of Sailor Moon. I am Sailor Cosmos, ruler of the stars and protector of all planets. Tuxedo Mask stands by my side as one of my helpers and my loyal scouts stand in front of me as defenders. Also...now that everyone is out of their icy prison it is known that Prince Endymion, Ruler of earth will rise again! Please welcome him." Cosmos ended and looked at everyone.

Tuxedo Mask bowed to the multitude and applause broke out once again, everyone was more then ready to have their Prince back. Andrew spoke up again, "What about Princess Serenity, the legends don't tell a lot about her...could you tell us more?" Andrew asked.

Cosmos smiled, "Princess Serenity is a Lunarian, she is the Princess of the Moon and the future Queen of Earth, and she is Protector of the Earth and of all planets." Cosmos left off and walked up to Andrew and smiled and him. "She is...Serena Tsukino, the girl you have all become so found of." Andrews's eyes widened and he took a step back,

"There's no way!" He shouted. Cosmos closed her eyes and everyone watched her in bewilderment and she de-transformed to her civilian form.

Her hair changed back to the golden blond, her eyes back to the dark blue. The scouts smiled and followed her by de-transforming. Andrew stared in awe when he saw Sailor Jupiter turn into Lita, Sailor Mercury turn into Amy, Sailor Mars turn into Raye, Sailor Venus into Mina. He looked at Tuxedo Mask. He smiled and in a flash Darien was in his place. This is what surprised Andrew the most. The couple, Serena Tsukino and Darien Shields was destined to be together. Serena was Sailor Moon and Darien was Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon was Princess Serenity and Tuxedo Mask was Prince Endymion. He would've never guessed it at the beginning. Darien always picking on Serena, Serena always telling Darien off.

Now they stood together looking at the crowd. Andrew looked at them all, "Wow, I never knew my friends were this...significant to the world." The crowd yet again broke out into applause and someone in the crowd demanded to through a party in honor of Sailor Cosmos.

"She is the one who set us free from our deaths!" Everyone agreed to it and Serena was flattered. Andrew walked up to them,

"You guys should've told me, I would've kept it a secret." Andrew said and little shocked still,

"We had to wait for the right time buddy, sorry." Darien said. Serena turned to Darien,

"Darien...I want to get married...now." Serena said. Darien nodded,"

"Me to..." They kissed and Andrew smiled.

A large ceremony was held, right in front of the new palace. They were going to walk into the doors of the palace after being married. Darien and Serena starred into each other's eyes as the minister said his part.

They said their vows and finally the minister said "You may kiss the bride." They kissed and a beautiful rainbow crossed the sky and golden light surrounded them and exploded around them. Luna watched in pride when she saw their new forms. Luna jumped up on a podium that was there to say her part.

"Everyone I present to you, Neo-Queen Serenity, and Neo-King Endymion, The King and Queen of planet earth!" Applause broke out and they just starred at each other.

Serenity looked back on her life; she was 14 years old when Luna came, 14 when she first met Darien. Now she was 21 and she was just named Neo-Queen Serenity the Queen of the Earth! Could she handle it? She was the one who always made F's on her test. She looked out to the crowd, thinking of all the times Mrs. Haruna told her to keep her grades up or she would amount to nothing. I bet she's surprised She thought of her friend Molly who was no doubt crying some where in the crowd waiting for a chance to yell at her for not saying she was Sailor Moon. She looked back at Darien and tears spilled down her cheeks. So many things have happened, not enough time had passed.

She now knew that she would live...forever in goddess Serenity's place. She looked sadly at Darien...she would have to watch him die. She looked out at the Scouts she would have to watch them all die. Sadness consumed her and then she snapped out of it. This was her wedding day. She was just named Mrs. Serena Tsukino Shields!! She laughed happily and wrapped her arms around Darien's neck. She kissed him and then grabbed his hand. "Come on!" She giggled. He smiled as she dragged him toward the palace doors. They opened the doors and Serena looked around. She looked at Darien, "It won't be long until I see Rini again!" Serena said and tears came to her eyes again.

Of course it wouldn't be the same Rini she had gotten to know, but she would love her all the same. Darien smiled "That's right my love, we will raise a family here. It's been so long since we have been together, but now I will never leave you again." Darien kissed her forehead. This was the start of a whole new life for Serena. She was excited, terrified, happy, and sad.

End of chapter 5 Author's Note: hey, hey. This was a pretty good chapter I think! And there is still a lot more to go, this is only the beginning my readers!!!!!!!!! Bwhahahaha, lol... Please review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**  
_ I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy_

**The Moon Princess**

_**Chapter Six:**_

Serena sat proudly on her new throne and looked around. Darien was outside telling people more about everything. Serena still couldn't believe how much had happened. She was married now; the excitement still ran through her. Then something finally occurred to her. Her family!!! She stood up and ran outside. "DARIEN!" She ran up to him and he turned toward her.

"What's wrong Serena?" He asked concerned.

"My family, we have to find them!" Serena said.

Darien looked at the four scouts, "Girls, do us a favor and find the Tsukino family." They all nodded and split up through the crowds.

Darien turned back toward her. "Now calm down, go back inside and relax, when they find them I'll be sure to send them in. And also, I'm sure Molly is on her way; when she gets here...do you want me to send her in?" He kissed Serena on the forehead and she smiled.

"Of course honey." Serena kissed him on the cheek as went back inside. She sat back on her chair and looked around. Everything seemed empty. I Guess it's because we haven't had a chance to hire any servants or get any real furniture She thought. A vision hit her and she saw the throne room being the most beautiful part of the palace. With servants coming and going...

She closed her eyes and started to doze off dreaming of her palace to be. "SERENA TSUKINO!" A voice so loud made Serena's eyes shoot open. Molly stormed through the doors. "Just because you're a Queen doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you Serena! I can't believe you never told me you were Sailor Moon! Was I not good enough to know your secret?" Molly stood in front of Serena's chair.

Serena smiled and stood up, "I'm happy to see you safe and well Molly." She embraced her friend and heard Molly sigh. "I'm sorry I never told you Molly, but Luna didn't want me to tell anybody, so I didn't."

Molly nodded, "I just can't believe you've been the super heroine sailor moon since you were around 14 and now you're the Queen of the entire world!" Serena smiled.

"Yea you should've seen how surprised I was when I figured it all out." They hugged each other again and Serena sat down.

"So you saved us all from the ice storm?" Molly asked. Serena nodded and smiled, "Wow...I never thought I would've owed you my life. Then to think of it, Sailor Moon has saved my life a lot." Molly started to cry and Serena looked concerned.

"Oh Molly, please say that you'll visit the palace regularly." Serena said.

"Of course I will, by the way Serena, you should see how many people are asking to be servants in your palace, tons of cooks and butlers. Everyone wants to thank you for saving their lives. I was wondering if I could help decorate the place." Molly said.

Serena smiled happily, "I'd be honored Molly!" Darien walked in and smiled at Molly.

"I'm sorry to make you have to go Molly, but Serena's family is here and they want to speak to her alone, but the scouts have something to say to you." Molly nodded and followed Darien out. When she left the Tsukino family was sent in. The all just starred at her for a while. Especially Sammy, who looked like he had been crying for a while, Serena stood up and walked up to her family. The all broke down in tears and hugged. When they let each other go there was a long pause. Sammy was the first to speak,

"I can't believe my own meatball sister is Sailor Moon and now the Queen of the Planet." He said. Serena chuckled and Sammy looked at her. "Does this mean I'm the prince?" He looked happy.

Serena then sighed; it was time to tell her family the truth. She couldn't let them believe they were royalty...when they weren't. "No Sammy, your not...I am not even your real sister. In reality I am no longer Serena Tsukino but Neo-Queen Serenity. Over 1000 years ago during the Silver Millennium my mother...Queen Serenity was the Queen of the Moon and the Silver Millennium. I was Princess Serena of the Moon and the heir to the Silver Millennium. But the Moon was attacked the night I was suppose to claim the throne and we were all killed. My mother was the only surviving person so she used the Silver Imperium Crystal to send us all into the future with new lives. So Princess Serenity was remade into Serena Tsukino and Serena Tsukino was turned into Sailor Moon. It was all such a...long journey and now I am at the end of it. I have become Neo-Queen Serenity, ruler of the Crystal Millennium. And I am at the final form of Sailor Moon...Sailor Cosmos!" Serena looked at the saddened look on her parent's faces and her brothers.

"So you're not out daughter?" Mrs. Tsukino asked confusedly.

Serena laughed, "Oh mom! You raised me, if it weren't for you I wouldn't be alive, you guys are my family. I will always think of you as my mother. And Queen Serenity would thank you all if she could for watching over me. And I am going to offer you a home in my palace." The family looked at each other and smiled.

Irene spoke up though, "No Honey, you need to get out on your own. We will go back to our own house, but we will visit regularly." Serena nodded and her family said their goodbyes. They walked out and Darien walked in.

"We have...around 600 people signed up to be servants! And they all want to start immediately!! Molly and about 40 other girls are going to various furniture stores to get things to decorate with." Serena laughed happily and hugged Darien.

Things were going to be ok after all. Serena laughed happily and Darien carried her off to the bedroom...

Six Years Later

Rini ran happily through the palace toward the Throne room. She busted through the doors to see her mother relaxing in her chair and her father talking to Sailor Venus. "MOMMY!!" Serena jumped a little and Venus laughed.

"What is it Small Lady?" She asked. Rini giggled and ran up to her mom.

"Come play with me." She asked sweetly.

Serena smiled dearly, "What do you want to play?" She asked.

"I wanna go to the park and swing." Serena nodded and stood up. "We'll be back later honey." Serena said and ran off with Rini.

Darien watched them go and smiled, "Life has been so good to us Mina...no fights, me and Serena are getting along great, and now we have Rini back in our lives." Mina nodded, "I'm very happy that everything played out like it was suppose to." With that she left. Darien was alone to think by himself.

Serena swung Rini higher and higher until Rini said she wanted to get off. Rini jumped into Serena's arms and they laughed for a while. "Mommy, I love you." Rini said happily.

"I love you to Small Lady." They started to walk away when they heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Mrs. Moon Princess all grown up." Serena stopped and put Rini down.

"Go get your father now!" Serena whispered and Small Lady ran off. She turned around to see Prince Diamond standing there. He walked closer,

"Your so beautiful...come with me." He said and touched the side of her face. She backed away,

"Diamond...I thought...that you were dead, in the past we destroyed you." She said.

Diamond nodded, "You did, but I'm back, but don't worry Princess...or should I say Queen? I'm the only one..." He said.

Darien walked out and Rini hid behind his leg. "Diamond! What do you want here?" He asked and got in front of Serena. Diamond's gaze slowly left Serena and went to Darien.

"Oh look, it's the luckiest man alive; you have the most beautiful woman ever all to yourself. She'll be mine soon enough though." Diamond said and turned around. "Farewell my Queen." He said and disappeared. Serena just looked at the place where he stood.

"I can't believe he's back." She whispered. Darien looked at Rini,

"Small Lady, go and find Pluto and play with her for a while ok?" He asked. She nodded and ran off.

"Serena I thought in the past wise man killed him...what happened?" Serena shrugged,

"He had turned good in the past...why is he still after me?" She asked and looked at Darien.

Darien smiled uneasily, "That's easy...he really does love you, he really does want you to run away with him. I'm just afraid of how far he'll go to get you to be with him." Serena shivered. She grabbed her head and dropped to her knees in pain. A vision came to her, a memory of long ago.

Flash back

"Diamond!!!" Princess Serenity yelled and ran out of the palace looking for him.

"Yes my Princess." Diamond came out of the showers and Serenity ran for him. She was no more then 14 years old; it was at least 2 years before she would meet Endymion. She hugged him and gave him a kiss. "

I've missed you Diamond." She said and snuggled to him.

"I've missed you to, come your mother is waiting." He said. They walked into the palace and they were immediately greeted by Queen Serenity.

"Diamond about time you came here!" She said and smiled. Queen Serenity couldn't wait for the time Diamond and Serenity would marry. She knew this was the way things were meant to be.

End of Flash Back

Serena came back to reality to see Darien kneeling by her frowning. "Serena what's wrong?" She looked at him uneasily. Her and Diamond were together on the moon before she was with Endymion.

"Nothing..." She smiled and stood up. "I had a bad pain in my head."

Darien nodded and smiled, "You need to rest." She nodded and kissed him. She ran up to her room and locked it. She looked in her mirror and on the other side she saw Princess Serenity crying.

"Princess Serenity what's wrong?" Serena asked. Serenity looked at her, "Diamond." Was all the reflection said before it returned to normal and Serena saw her present self starring back at her?

"What do I make of all of this?" She asked herself and lay down on her bed. Sleep came to her quickly...

END OF CHATPER 6

Authors note: Hmmm interesting enough? Hope you like the story so far, still a lot to go, please Review.


	7. Chatper 7

**Author's Note:**  
_ I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy_

**The Moon Princess**

**_Chapter Seven:_**

Serena sat up and looked around. Her room seemed unreal and her vision was fuzzy. She stood up and stumbled around a little. She couldn't focus on anything. She had to find Darien. She opened the door and fell onto the hallway wall. A servant heard the loud bang on the wall and came to her service.

"Are you alright your majesty?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, I need to find Darien." She mumbled. The servant took her hand and started to lead her toward the throne room. Serena saw the colors blur together and started to feel afraid. The servant opened the doors and cleared his throat.

"King Endymion, Queen Serenity wants a word with you." He said and Serena heard quick footsteps.

"Serena what's wrong?" Serena looked at the blur that must've been Darien's face.

She blinked once or twice and things cleared a little bit.

"Prince Diamond, Princess Serenity, together..." Darien didn't' know what to make out of his wife's mumblings but he picked her up and carried her back to their bedroom. By this time Serena's head was swarming with visions from her past with Diamond. How much Princess Serenity loved him. She was getting so confused. Darien stood in front of the bed.

Go back to sleep." He whispered. She was asleep before he laid her down.

Serena's Dream

Princess Serenity and Prince Diamond danced to the slow tune of the band. They looked like a couple that was meant to be. They walked out to the balcony after their dance. Serena looked out toward the earth and felt a strange pull at her very soul. She laughed at it mentally and looked back at Diamond. She loved him so much. "I love you Diamond." She looked at him smile happily.

"I love you to my Princess." He kissed her and Queen Serenity cleared her throat. They parted and laughed a little,

"Yes mother?" Serena asked.

"Prince Diamond's ship is here." Diamond nodded and Serenity left. Serena hugged Diamond tighter.

"I don't' want you to leave." She whispered. Diamond kissed her again.

"I must Princess." Diamond said.

Serenity stood on the balcony starring at the earth after Diamond left. Serenity never knew what happened to Diamond after that Diamond was captured before he got to his ship and killed. Queen Serenity came looking for him and found his bloodied corpse. She gasped horribly and grabbed the crystal. "I will do for you what you have done to my daughter, I will give you happiness." She whispered. The crystal flashed and light consumed Diamond. He was sent to the earth into the future, reborn. Serenity never heard from him again, so she was upset. She thought he left her for someone else. But it all ended well...her soul mate Endymion came and she soon forgot about Diamond.

End of Serena's Dream

Serena sat up silently. Her dream...was a look into the past. Serena sighed; "I was in love with him once." she jumped at the sound of her own voice. Her and Diamond were happy together once. She wanted to talk to him, she had to. She stood up, her vision now cleared. She had a person to find...

END OF CHAPTER

Author's Note: yes I know, a very short chapter, buuuuuut ya know, it was pretty good, and I will have a new chapter up soon my friends. Lol don't worry, please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author'sNote:**

_ I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy_

**The Moon Princess**

**_Chapter eight:_**

Serena snuck over to her draw and grabbed her Locket out. She hadn't looked at it for a long time. "Moon cosmos power!" She held it high and couldn't believe how complete she felt when the transformation. She looked at her self in the mirror and saw a warrior of pride and a graceful ruler. She smiled and walked calmly out of her room. She ran outside of the palace and ignored the stares she got from the servants. She got outside and looked around. She walked a couple miles away from the palace and sighed.

She looked up to the sky. "Diamond, come on out...I need to talk." cosmos looked around and spotted a small forest not too far away. She ran toward it and sooner then she thought she was surrounded by trees. "DIAMOND" this time she was answered and she turned around to see him there.

"Yes princess?" he asked and bowed a little.

"Diamond...what do you remember of our past?" She asked. He chuckled.

"Why everything princess...have you finally remembered?" He asked.

Cosmos sighed when she saw the look of hope in his eyes. He thought this would change their relationship. "Yes Diamond, I remember our past relationship on the moon. But you must remember that we had our relationship before I met Endymion...he is my true love.'" Cosmos felt badly for Diamond. Diamond came up to her and she felt frozen in place. He touched her face and leaned down. She tried to move away and started to panic when she couldn't. She felt his lips on her and felt a shock run through her body. Soon she found herself kissing back. Diamond pulled away from her and smiled. She was a little dizzy and Diamond looked so satisfied.

A little voice spoke in the back of Cosmos head before she waved goodbye to Diamond. He put a spell on you, tell Amy so she can have time to reverse It. But the thought was soon blocked out by visions of her and Diamond on the moon kingdom. She flew back to the palace and de-transformed back into Neo-Queen Serenity. She walked in and looked around for Darien. She finally found him in the throne room. She was going to prove to herself that she wasn't under Prince Diamond's spell. "Darien!" Serena said and ran over to him.

"Yes?" He looked at her and smiled. She hugged him but felt repulsion as he tried to kiss her. She screamed in her mind and she grabbed her head. He looked at her concerned.

Crap, maybe I am under a spell but then thoughts of Diamond came back to block out the dangerous thoughts. "Serena are you ok? You look pale." He said. Serena wanted to laugh at how concerned he was. She felt the strangest urge to want to be with Diamond. She kissed Darien on the cheek.

"I'm going to go and lay down." She left quickly and started to walk up to her room. She ran into Rini.

"Mommy, come play with me." She said and tugged on her dress. Serena looked down at the child; Diamond would be such a great father to her. She shook her head a little and wondered where the thought came from.

"Mommy isn't feeling well Small one, I'm going to go and lie down, go ask your father ok?" Serena patted Rini on the head and watched as she skipped down the hall.

Serena continued on up to her room and when she got there she looked into the mirror. In the mirror she saw Princess Serenity laughing happily dancing with Prince Diamond. "Your happy now, that's good." Serena said and lay down on the bed. She was so tired.

Pluto frowned at the trouble that was happening down below. The spell Diamond put on Serena would be hard to reverse and a lot of trouble would come from it. Pluto feared the first war would break out because of it. Diamond would have to be stopped soon, before he could cause anymore trouble. Pluto was about to step through a portal to go down to Crystal Tokyo when a voice stopped her. "No Pluto, Serena must do this by herself." Pluto turned around and got on one knee.

"Queen Serenity no good will come from this!" Pluto said.

"Stand up Pluto, and yes something good will come out of it. Serena must realize that she is with her true love and no one, not even a past romance can change it. The only reason Diamond was able to cast his spell on her is because she was having doubts about her and Darien." Pluto nodded and stood up.

"I won't interfere this time...but if things get to bad I will." Queen Serenity nodded and disappeared. Pluto sighed and turned back toward the time mirror. Serena was waking up and there would be hell following.

Serena yawned and sat up. She had to see Diamond again! She got up and ran down the hall way toward the doors of the Palace. Darien stood in her way and she stopped. "What's the hurry Serena?" He asked.

"I want to go out Darien, move." She said angrily. Darien got concerned.

"Rini came and told me you said you weren't feeling well. Maybe you should go and lay back down." He said and smiled lightly.

"I said move Darien." Darien was shocked by the coldness in her voice. She had been acting strange every since Diamond showed up. Darien slowly moved and watched Serena run outside and take off toward the forest. He sighed and quickly followed her. He hated the thought of spying on her, but he had to see what was going on.

Serena got to the place in the forest where she saw Diamond early and called. Diamond stepped out of the shadows. "Well, my Princess have you come back?" He asked. Serena ran over to him and hugged him.

"Yes Diamond I'm back. I'm sorry for all those times I ignored you. I must've forgotten how important you were to me." Diamond smiled and put an arm around her. Darien watched in horror and disgust and Serena and Diamond shared a kiss.

"So Serena when are you going to leave the jerk Endymion, and come with me?" Serena smiled.

"Soon my love." they kissed again and Darien felt a sharp pain tear through his heart. How could she do this to me tears gathered but he refused to let them fall.

He stepped out and looked angrily at the couple. Diamond took a few steps back and Serena looked at him in horror. "So this is why you had to run out of the palace so quickly!" He yelled. Serena shrunk back some.

"Darien I'm sorry it's just that..." She left off and Darien came closer.

"What have you done to her Diamond?" He yelled and started to glow a yellow color.

Diamond smiled, "Her heart belongs to me now." Diamond gave her one last kiss and disappeared. Darien looked at Serena.

"Why?" He asked. Serena couldn't find the words to say and her crescent moon started to glow.

"Darien." She felt her soul being cleansed and felt a huge weight being lifted. She could look at the world clearly now. She ran to him, "I'm so sorry for the pain I caused you." tears spilled out of her eyes.

He looked at her, "Why did you do it?" He asked. The hurt was radiating from him so much.

"I...I think I was under his spell. Diamond and I use to be together on the moon, before I met you. But he was killed one day...I never knew I always just thought he left and didn't want anything to do with me. But then you came and I fell in love all over again. You were my true love I realized. But when I saw Diamond again, I saw our past and I started to have doubts about us...I was vulnerable to his spell." Darien smiled softly and held her.

"I won't let him hurt you again." He whispered. He picked her up and carried her back to the palace. Rini met them at the door,

"Is mommy going to be ok?" She looked at her mom and frowned.

Darien nodded, "Mommy is all better now, she just needs some rest Small Lady." Rini smiled and ran off. Darien carried her to their room and laid her down. "Sleep now my Queen." He kissed her forehead and the moon flashed slightly.

Pluto smiled; Serena had learned the power of her love. But what was to come? War, she could feel it. A long, hard war...

END OF CHAPTER

Author's Note: It's about time for the action in the story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and happy Easter to everyone. Plz review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

_ I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy_

**The Moon Princess**

**_Chapter Nine:_**

Diamond cursed when he saw his spell being broken. He was tired of being patient with the little moon princess. She was either going to come with him peacefully or forcefully. "War" He muttered and walked into a room. In front of him where hundreds of monsters, he smiled "We go to war this evening." A roar went through the crowd and Diamond laughed.

The Time Gates

It was time; Pluto stepped through the time mirror onto the grounds of Crystal Tokyo. The war was to start soon. The scouts needed time to prepare.

The Throne Room

Serena sat tiredly on the throne. She never dreamed that being Queen would be this tiring. She laid her hand on Darien's and squeezed. He smiled at her and winked. Serena laughed in her head Being a Queen may be hard, but at least I have Darien by my side A servant came in and coughed loudly.

"Your majesty's there is a Sailor Pluto here to see you, shall I send her in?" he asked. Serena stood up excitedly.

"Yes, right away!" She said.

Darien frowned, he knew that Serena and Pluto were friends, but every time Pluto came she brought trouble along with her. Pluto walked in and immediately bowed before her King and Queen. "You're Majesty." But she was cut off by Serena pulling her up into a hug.

"Pluto, no need to be formal the other scouts aren't." She said and laughed. Pluto shook her head seriously.

"They need to learn respect then. You are their Queen; they should make you feel like one." Pluto sighed. Serena laughed more.

"Oh Pluto, I don't want my friends to treat me like that. So please no more bowing." Pluto nodded.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you by not coming for a talk your majesty. But I would like it if you would call all of the scouts into an emergency meeting." Serena nodded slowly. She waved over one of the servants standing in the far corner.

"If you don't mind, call all of the Sailor Scouts into the conference room. Tell them it's an emergency." He nodded and took off. "Come Pluto, we will wait for them there." Serena said and grabbed her friend's hand. Darien stood up and followed them to the conference room. Serena took her place at the end of the table in a big chair. Pluto stood beside her and they waited patiently for the scouts to arrive.

The Inner scouts arrived first and took there seats confusedly. Jupiter and Mercury were on the right side of Serena while Venus and Mars were on the left. Pluto nodded at them and they waved. "What is this all about?" Mars asked.

Pluto smiled, "We will wait until the others get here before I say anything." They nodded. 5 minutes passed and Pluto was growing impatient, the outers weren't usually this late. Finally the 3 walked in, Saturn took her place beside Mars, while Amora and Michelle took their places by Jupiter. Pluto cleared her throat and looked at all of them. "I have come so we can be prepared for war." She looked at the shock on all of their faces and frowned.

"Diamond has an entire army of monsters and is attacking this evening. He is coming for the Queen." The scouts nodded,

"He won't win this war." Mars said and stood up angrily. Pluto nodded and smiled, she knew what would happen, but she would still fight with all of her power. The rest of the scouts stood up and Serena smiled at them. They were all so willing to die for her. She stood up and raised her hands above her head. She closed her eyes and her locket appeared, she opened her eyes,

"Eternal Moon Power!" there was a flash and Eternal Sailor Moon was there. "I am ready." She looked at Pluto.

Pluto wasn't too sure about Serena fighting. She was the Queen now; they couldn't risk her getting hurt. But there wasn't much Pluto could do about it, if Serena wanted to fight, she would fight. The scouts smiled, they looked incredibly happy to have Sailor Moon back. Darien all this time was standing over in the corner. He knew that Pluto was bringing bad news, but an all out war with the Dark Moon Kingdom? He knew something bad was going to happen to Serena. Something always did, the question this time was, how bad. He stood up and touched his chest, in a flash Tuxedo Mask was there. "If Serena is going to fight, I'll be there by her side." He said.

Serena smiled at him; the scouts walked out of the conference room and started to run outside. It was almost time and they could all feel it. Rini stood in the way of the door, but there was one difference about her. She was Super Sailor Chibi Moon! "Rini!" Serena yelled and stopped.

"Sailor MOON!" She yelled and ran for her. They hugged,

"Why are you back from the future?" Serena asked.

"Mommy sent me back so I could help you guys, the present me is in my room playing with Luna P." Rini said. Sailor Moon grabbed her hand,

"Come on Chibi Moon, it's time for a war." She said and squeezed her future daughter's hand.

They walked outside to see Diamond in the sky. "Diamond, please stop this madness, come down here we can talk this over." Serena yelled. Diamond nodded and landed in front of the scouts. "Diamond, why do you want to attack my kingdom?" Serena asked and a tear fell down her cheek.

Diamond sigh, "I will call this whole war off...if you join me and stand by my side...be my Queen." He said and held out his hand. Serena took a step back and Darien put his hand on her shoulder. Diamond scowled and rose back into the air.

"RISE UP MY ARMY OF DARKNESS!" He yelled. At first only shadows rose, then they took their form. There were hundreds of them. "Attack them; be sure to kill the leader." He said. Serena couldn't believe this, Diamond would rather her die then be with Darien.

They all ran and their target was Serena. The scouts stood in front of her. Darien didn't leave her side and held her and the scouts started to take the monsters out one by one. But their powers weakened fast and soon they were getting hit more and more. Serena couldn't stand it anymore; her future daughter was getting hurt. She jumped away from Darien and in front of the scouts. A pink light shown and a shield went behind her and covered the scouts and Darien. They watched in horror as the monsters started to attack Serena. She held them off for what seemed like hours by herself, but soon her powers faded and she was getting hit.

She fell down with one of the attacks and her shield on the scouts started to weaken. One of the monsters took out a dagger and stabbed her in the locket. The dagger broke it and went into her flesh. She left out a horrible scream and the barrier disappeared around the scouts. Serena grabbed on to the dagger and pulled it out. She closed her eyes, Can this really be the end Memories of her life flashed by and she started to cry she knew that all this happened to quickly. All of this was too good. She felt herself slipping away and the memories came to an end. She opened her eyes and looked around. Diamond was standing over her, the army of monsters gone. He had tears in his eyes.

"My Princess...what have I done." He took a step back and Serena looked over to the scouts. They were bleeding, but alive. They were all crying and looking angrily at Diamond. Serena felt a pair of arms wrap around her and heard sobbing. She looked up at Darien and smiled.

"Take care of Rini ok?" She asked softly. Darien nodded and tried to look happy, but couldn't stop the tears. He knew she was dying, her blood was everywhere and the crystal was broken in two. The war was over, he couldn't believe how short it was...and how much damage it had caused.

Serena closed her eyes one final time. The scouts looked at the dead body of Serena and couldn't believe what had happened. "There is no way...she just actually died." Mars said and broke down crying. There was a bright flash and normal Serena Tsukino was there. No Neo-Queen Serenity or Sailor Moon. Just Serena in her school uniform... Darien cried harder when he saw her like this. He missed those days, when they didn't have so much responsibility. But now she was gone, gone forever. Serena overlooked her friends down below and was sorry that they had to go through so much sorrow. She was in Sailor Cosmos form. Pluto had informed her while she was dying; she said this was how it was meant to be.

Serena cried silently, she had to leave everyone. She had to let them think she was dead! She sighed, she would go back one day...as Sailor Cosmos...but would they realize her then? She sighed; it was time for a new beginning.

END OF STORY

Author's Review: Ok, wow, this was good lol. Anyway review please, and if you want a sequel ask for one and I'll probably make one soon. Thank you for reading my story!!!


End file.
